DESCRIPTION: Despite years of public health intervention, less than half of all U.S. women aged 50 years or older get recommended mammograms. This percentage is even lower among older minority women. New approaches are necessary to increase mammography screening among women aged 50-75. The Theory of Planned Behavior suggests that messages from a person's reference group can have an impact on beliefs and behavior. Further, research in cognitive psychology suggests that often a memorable example can have a greater impact than facts and figures. The aim of this Phase II proposal is to produce a high quality videotape focusing on women's stories that will encourage women over 50 to get mammograms. Women telling their stories will be in the target age range, ethnically diverse, and with whom viewers have affinity. This innovative approach is highlighted by the following: - the videotape will focus on women's stories; - the approach is theoretically grounded; - the videotape will present real everyday women that most women can relate to; - African-American and Hispanic women are particularly targeted; - the approach is easily implemented to reach a wide audience; - the effectiveness of the videotape will be evaluated in a randomized trial; and - there is a large market for the product.